


I Like You Cherry Much

by zyximb



Series: Tour to Your Heart [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Jongin finally gets Sehun to admit he has feelings for Baekhyun.Chanyeol and Baekhyun's "date" is ruined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my oneshot "Tour to Your Heart"

“Don’t listen to them, they’re always  trying to embarrass me,” Sehun sighed as he shook his head, hoping the other would brush what they had said off. Baekhyun laughed and nodded his head and Sehun had a passing thought that he wouldn’t mind hearing that laugh everyday.

They made their way through the hallways pointedly ignoring the couples kissing against the lockers and glancing at clusters of friends laughing with each other outside classroom doors.

“Ah, here’s the library.”

 

Sehun held the door open for shorter who shot him a quick smile and a ‘thank you’ before walking in. Baekhyun glanced around as he took in his surroundings  before approaching the front desk where the librarian handed him his textbooks and welcomed him to the school with a kind smile. Thanking her, Baekhyun grabbed his textbooks but found himself struggling to carry all of them at once.

 

“Here, let me help,” Sehun offered and before Baekhyun could even accept his help, Sehun grabbed the three heaviest books out of the other’s hands. Baekhyun gave him a thankful smile, and the taller hoped Baekhyun didn’t notice how flustered he suddenly became. They chatted about trivial topics as they headed to Baekhyun’s locker, Sehun began to talk about his role on student council which caught Baekhyun’s attention.

 

“So is it fun being in student council?”

 

The taller shrugged, “I wouldn’t call it fun...I never really wanted to join in the first place, Jongin made me kinda forced me to.”

 

“Really? How come?” the shorter chuckled.

 

“He has a huge crush on the president, Junmyeon. He figured joining would give him a better chance at getting close to him and he didn’t wanna do it alone so he signed me up too.”

 

Baekhyun laughed a little loud, earning him a few side eye glances from students passing him in the hall. He quickly clamped his lips closed, amusement still on his face.

“That’s so cute of him,” he said, “So has anything happened between the two of them?”

 

Sehun shook his head. “Nope...But I hope something does soon or else me joining would’ve been for nothing.” Though after saying that phrase out loud, it occurred to him that if he hadn’t joined he would have never had a chance to talk to Baekhyun, so he was glad _something_ good came out of it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin obviously noticed that his best friend had been trying to avoid him all day to avoid talking about a certain new student. Sehun wasn’t exactly being subtle by the way he almost ran out of their government class when the bell rang.

However, they walked home together everyday after school and he knew Sehun wouldn’t be able to avoid him then, though it didn’t stop the other from trying. Jongin practically had to hunt him down after school, eventually finding him out the front gates of the school already.

 

“Trying to leave without me?” Jongin shouted at his friend as he caught up to him. Sehun gulped as he tried to avoid eye contact and Jongin quirked a brow.

 

“Of course not.” Jongin simply smirked and lightly punched Sehun’s arm before falling in line with his steps. They walked together side by side in silence as cars passed by on the quiet street of their neighborhood.

 

“So,” Jongin started.

 

“What?” Sehun asked cautiously.

 

“You like Baekhyun right?” Jongin smirked.

 

Sehun  scoffed as he turned away to break eye contact,“What are you talking about?”.

 

The other rolled his eyes as he exhaling deeply. Jongin didn’t know why he expected Sehun to confess so easily. They’ve known each other since they were kids and Sehun’s always been stubborn. About everything.

 

“Come on dude, we all know.”

 

“What do you mean you _all_ know?” Sehun asked, frustration evident in his voice.

 

“Seriously? I _mean_ all the guys noticed you were acting weird. Since when did you ever offer to help anyone?”

 

“What is that suppose to mean? I can be nice if I wanted to,” the blonde huffed, “And that’s besides the point, I don’t like him. I just think he’s cute that’s all.”

Jongin wondered how after all these years he still hasn’t managed to hurt Sehun for his reluctance to admit anything, but he dropped the topic anyways.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sehun tried to suppress the slight feeling of irritation as he watched Chanyeol blatantly flirt with a certain brunette at the locker across from him.  

 

Considering that Chanyeol was his friend, Sehun tried to shrug it off; it wasn’t like he was doing anything wrong.

 

It’s not like Baekhyun was his or anything, yet he still felt a slight sense possessiveness towards the new student even if he didn’t want to admit to himself. He was annoyed at himself for even feeling that way in the first place.

 

He didn’t even realize he was practically glaring at the two until Kris said something.

 

“Dude calm down, you’re crumpling up the stats homework we have to turn in today. I bet Baekhyun’s too oblivious to even notice Yeol’s lame attempts at flirting,” the taller reassured.

The other quickly loosened his grip on the paper in his hand and tore his eyes off of the other two, instead turning his attention to stuffing his books into his locker.

 

“What are you talking about?” Sehun scoffed, “I’m fine.”

 

Kris chuckled, “Jongin’s right, you _are_ hardheaded.”

 

The other rolled his eyes, slamming his locker close before walking to his next class.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was another hot afternoon in the stuffy classroom of the student council. Sehun and the others sat on the floor near the window making posters for the upcoming blood drive at school.

 

It had been a couple weeks since Baekhyun got here and he was settling down in all his classes and making friends.

 

He and Sehun occasionally saw each other around, often exchanging smiles as they passed each other in the hallway, Sehun hated how he always felt a light fluttery feeling in his chest whenever the other smiled at him.

 

Chanyeol still continued to flirt with Baekhyun and the longer the flirtations went on, the harder Sehun tried to convince himself that Baekhyun would probably never respond to his friend’s bad flirting anyway.

 

On this particular day, however he was hit with news he never would have expected to hear.

 

“Wait what?” he asked, stopping his coloring.

 

“I _said,_ Chanyeol asked Baekhyun out,” Jongin repeated.

 

There it was, that feeling of irritation again, except this time, he could it spreading throughout his entire body. He never thought anything would actually happen between those two and now that something’s actually was, he didn’t even know how to react.

 

“Oh.”

 

“You don’t care, do you? I thought you said you didn’t like him,” his friend sarcastically remarked. Sehun cursed Jongin for  seeing right through him.

 

He cleared his throat, “I don’t, who said I cared?” He slightly wincing at his tone, even he wasn’t convinced by his words.

 

Jongin shook his head, laughing lightly. “Well they’re getting ice cream today after school. At that one ice cream parlor by the boba shop.”

 

“So? Why are you telling me this?” he sighed. All he wanted to do was go home and sulk, this is why he never bothered with crushes. He had almost made it for four years without catching feelings for someone, and Byun Baekhyun ruined that all in the one day he came to their school.

“So you can go do something about your crush, you idiot. I’m tired of seeing you mope around every time you see them together.”

 

“Even if I did, what about Chanyeol?” he sighed.

 

“I’ve seen the way Baekhyun looks at that idiot whenever he tries to flirt, trust me, Baek _is not_ interested in him.”

 

It didn’t take Sehun any more convincing after that and once the bell rang, Sehun was the first to leave out the door.

 

*****

 

 _Chanyeol is really nice_ , Baekhyun thought as he stood in line with the taller in the ice cream parlor.

 

It had only been a couple weeks since he moved to his new school and he was worried he wouldn’t be able to make any friends considering it was senior year and everyone had their groups of friends solidified already, but he was happy to see that there were such nice people like Chanyeol.

Baekhyun had met the taller in their English class, Chanyeol enthusiastically offered the seat next to his to him and they talked everyday ever since. He wondered why he was so nice to him, not that he was complaining, it was a lot better than being a loner in a new school.

 

He had always hoped that he would get a chance to talk to Sehun again. Every time they passed by each other during passing period he would smile at the other in attempt to spark some kind of conversation, but Sehun would simply give him a small smile before rushing off to class.

 

Baekhyun figured Sehun didn’t like him very much, though he was confused since it had seemed like they hit it off pretty well on his first day.

 

He always felt a strange urge to talk to him again. His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

“What flavor do you want? My treat,” Chanyeol grinned at him.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile back, he thought the taller’s big ears were adorable.

 

“Hmm, I want cherry chip.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and proceeded to tell the worker their order. After they got their ice cream, they found a table in the corner of the shop to sit down and Baekhyun wasted no time and started scarfing down the frozen treat. Noticing Chanyeol watching him, Baekhyun offered the taller a smile.

 

“Thanks for the ice cream, Chanyeol.”

The taller responded with a smile, his cheeks slightly tinted pink. “So uhm Baek, I kinda wanted to ask you something,” he said, scratching the back of his head.

 

The other looked up at him curiously. “What is it?”

 

Before the words could even leave Chanyeol’s mouth, Baekhyun found himself being roughly yanked up from his seat and dropped his ice cream cone from the sudden force. Everyone in the shop went quiet as they looked in the corner to see what was happening.

 

“S-Sehun?” he gasped.

“W-What are you doing here?” Chanyeol stammered, obviously in shock at what just happened.

 

“We need to talk,” Sehun muttered. Chanyeol had no time to protest before Sehun started  pulling the brunette out of the shop past the stares of the patrons of the ice cream parlor.

“Uhm Sehun, y-you’re kind of hurting my arm,” Baekhyun whimpered.

 

The blonde’s eyes widened upon the realization of his strong grip on the other’s arm. He swiftly let go, mumbling a ‘sorry.’

 

“Is...Is everything okay?” Baekhyun hesitantly asked, “What did you need to talk about?”

“Yeah uhm, I just...needed to tell you something,” Sehun said with his usual cold face that Baekhyun couldn’t read.

 

“Okay,” the shorter nodded, feeling very anxious.

“I uhm- think you’re cute,” he admitted.

 

The shorter immediately flushed upon hearing those words, he felt his heartbeat quicken and it was suddenly difficult for him to speak.

 

“O-Oh, thanks.”

 

“And...I like you. Like a lot.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun questioned.

 

“I said, I like you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Sehun chuckled, “Why do you sound so surprised?”

 

“I don’t know, I mean- every time I saw you on the way to class you just seemed like you didn’t really wanna talk to me so I thought you didn’t like me,” he replied.

 

“Oh right sorry, I uhm- I just didn’t know how to act around you...I don’t usually like people so I didn’t really how to act when I saw you,” he defended.

 

“You’re such a dork,” Baekhyun laughed.

 

“So...does that mean you like me too?” the taller timidly asked. A pretty shade of pink dusting the apple of his cheeks as Baekhyun nodded. They were so engrossed in each other’s presence that they forgot that Chanyeol was still waiting for Baekhyun inside. Seeing his name light up his phone, Baekhyun slightly frowned and hovered his finger over the answer button.

 

“Don’t bother,” Sehun said as he took the phone and declined the call. He slipped the shorter’s phone into his back pocket and took Baekhyun’s hand in his.

 

“Let’s go tell him in person,” Sehun suggested and gently tugged on Baekhyun’s hand.

 

When they entered the store, a few customers gave them a puzzled look, confused by the new atmosphere between the pair that was not there when Sehun half-dragged Baekhyun out of establishment.

 

Chanyeol’s back was facing away from the door so he didn’t see the new couple enter, instead he was furiously typing away on his phone.  He only looked up when Baekhyun sat back down in front of him, who toted a pacified Sehun.  

 

Chanyeol leaned in towards Baekhyun.

 

“Hey, where did you go? I was worried something happened to you. Did you see my calls?”

 

“Sorry, Sehun had something really  important to tell me,” Baekhyun said, stifling a smile that threatened to overtake his face.

 

Chanyeol turned to look at Sehun, who was pretending to pick lint off of his sweater and upon noticing that he was being watched, looked up and smiled at the taller boy. Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“Do you mind telling me what happened?” At the thought of recounting that Sehun had confessed to him, Baekhyun suddenly felt hot.

 

“Well…” Baekhyun started. Seeing that Baekhyun looked like he wasn’t about to say anything anytime soon, Sehun piped up.

 

“I confessed that I liked him and now we’re together” finished a slightly smug sounding Sehun. Chanyeol, who had been swallowing a lick of his ice cream, suddenly erupted into a fit of coughs. After a minute or two, he finally calmed down enough to ask Sehun if what Baekhyun was saying was true.

 

“Yeah it is, I just, couldn’t stand the idea of not being with him.” Sehun didn’t need to verbally apologize to Chanyeol at all, his friend automatically picked up his tone and flashed him a smile. If he was sad, Sehun couldn’t tell but he knew that Chanyeol was genuinely happy for the both of them.

“So, what did you want to ask me?” Baekhyun asked, trying to pick back up their conversation before Sehun’s arrival and as quickly as the smile appeared, it vanished. Chanyeol looked down and the table as his gathered his thoughts.

 

“I uhm, I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my partner for the English project?”

 

“Of course, I would love to! But you didn’t have to bring me to an ice cream shop to ask that. You could have just texted me.”

 

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a weak laugh.

 

“You’re right, I just thought it would be cool to hang out,” Chanyeol explained. Sehun could tell that Chanyeol wanted to get out of there, but was too nice to get up and leave without an explanation.

 

As Baekhyun talked to Chanyeol about details of the English project, Sehun pulled out his phone, Sehun sent Chanyeol a message telling him to explain to Baekhyun that he had a sudden family emergency and needed to leave.

 

“I’m sorry guys, I would really love to stay and chat, but something just came up,” Chanyeol delivered perfectly. He quickly packed up his things and shot Sehun a grateful look before almost running out of the shop. Sehun slipped into Chanyeol’s previous seat while Baekhyun frowned at the door.

 

“I hope everything is alright” Baekhyun said worriedly. Sehun reached across the table and ruffled his hair.

 

“I’m sure it is,” he reassured, “are you ready to go?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “Not that I’m not happy that you confessed and all, but you made me drop my cherry chip ice cream…” the shorter reminded his boyfriend as he pouted at him. Sehun chuckled, taking the other’s hand and entwining their fingers as they got up.

 

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

 

“Hey Sehun, would you say that you like me...cherry much?” Baekhyun smirked.

 

“And you call me the dork,” the taller scoffed.

 

“But would you?!” Baekhyun whined.

  
“Fine…,” Sehun sighed, “I like you cherry much.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
